


Heated Disagreements

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, Post TLJ, Pre TROS, References to Sex, Those disagreements...they're heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: They’re not fights. They’re heated disagreements.That’s what Poe insists when Rey says she’s done fighting with him.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: "Just when I think I’m out, those cheeks pull me right back in."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Heated Disagreements

They’re not fights. They’re heated disagreements.

That’s what Poe insists when Rey says she’s done fighting with him.

Whatever they are, they always end the same way:

She calls him difficult. He calls her stubborn.

She’ll say the matter at hand is no longer up for discussion. He’ll say that’s fine by him as he is done talking.

He’ll turn to walk away, heading to his quarters, the Falcon, or sometimes—depending on how _heated_ the disagreement—the nearest utility closet.

She’ll always follow because as much as she enjoys fighting with him, she enjoys what comes after even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, I gasped in the theater when I first saw that back and forth over the state of the Falcon/BB-8. I had told my friend who went with me about how I shipped Damerey even though they only had one exchange in The Last Jedi and after that scene she turned to me and said "I get it." Could honestly watch them banter all day.


End file.
